Makings of a Friend - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: The broadcast of induction day at the academy brings back memories for Catherine and Carrie


_Sammy & Ilna - love you to the moon. Thanks for the unending support and love._

_RealMcRollers and Readers - THANK you for being the best readers ever._

* * *

**The Makings of a Friend **

_**Hukilau Cafe, Oahu **_

"What are you watching?" Catherine took a seat next to her best friend, who was sipping a coke while she waited.

Carrie indicated the iced tea on the table. "I ordered you a drink." She held out her phone. "Look, they had a live feed of induction day."

Catherine scooted her chair closer and the women studied the screen. "They look so …"

"Young. I know." The blond shook her head. "They look twelve. My God, did we look twelve?"

She sipped her drink with a grin. "Not at all. We looked very mature and totally like officers."

Carrie snorted. "Of course we did," she said and pointed as the camera panned the class of 2023 taking the oath. "Awww, look at that." Proud family members were looking on with teary smiles as the teenagers took part in the Oath of Office Ceremony.

The focus returned to the midshipmen and the former roommates shared a look, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"More and more women," Carrie said with a proud little nod. "Just wait till my goddaughter gets there. The ratio will be even higher." She gently elbowed Catherine.

"And now you sound like Steve."

Carrie shrugged and chuckled. "I'll give him this one. 'Cause Angie's gonna shatter your obstacle course record." She pointed. "Mark Aunt ReRe's words."

Catherine's smile broadened as they watched the members of the incoming class meet with parents in designated areas for their personal swearing-in ceremonies as Carrie placed the phone down at the waiter's approach. "There they go. Pretty soon they'll be at their first meal formation."

Looking up at their server, Carrie said, "I'll have the meatloaf," with a grin. At her best friend's knowing expression she shrugged. "I had a yen."

Handing over the menu she hadn't bothered to review, Catherine agreed. "Know what? Me, too."

* * *

_**US Naval Academy 1997**_

"So your dad's career, that's cool." The petite blond absently touched her newly short hair and dug into what would be the first of many meals across from her brand new roomate.

"I'm third generation." Catherine smiled and swallowed a forkful of meatloaf. "If your mother has questions, tell her she can always get in touch with my mom." She started to say Elizabeth would be happy to discuss any concerns Mrs. Stagler might have when instead she dropped her fork and jumped to attention a millisecond before the rest of the plebes at the table followed suit.

A third year named Stokes who was only taller than Catherine by a few inches had approached and drawn himself up to his full height. The sneering expression was one both girls had already encountered from the old school boys club mentality that still pervaded some of their classmates' minds.

Squinting at her nametag, he barked, "Rollins!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" she responded.

"What is the purpose of Plebe Summer?"

Catherine drew a breath and looked him square in the eyes.

"Sir, the purpose of Plebe Summer is to lay the foundation of the Academy's four-year professional development curriculum. At the conclusion of summer training, each Plebe class shall be indoctrinated in the traditions of the naval service and the United States Naval Academy; understand basic military skills and the meaning behind them; appreciate the high standards and obligations inherent in service as a midshipmen and naval officer; be dedicated to excellence in a competitive atmosphere that fosters leadership, teamwork, character, and a passion for winning; appreciate the importance of mental, moral, and physical toughness in all aspects of duty and service; and be prepared to execute the rigorous academic year routine. Thank you, Sir."

Carrie looked on thinking she'd won at roomie roulette. Rollins hadn't even blinked or hesitated for a second. When Stokes nodded curtly and walked away, she couldn't hide a small grin as the table full of plebes cautiously took their seats and continued with their meal. She also couldn't help but notice the expressions on many of their fellow plebe's faces. While many held relief that they escaped being called on and that she'd answered correctly, more than a few threw the pretty brunette with the outstanding military execution looks of admiration.

Glancing around the hall, Carrie leaned in and whispered, "Nailed it," as they finished their meal and began walking out of the building.

Catherine's small smile and quiet, "Thanks" was the only mention until that evening when after a 16 hour day, the new roommates closed the door to their room.

After chatting for awhile over a soda and snack, Carrie spoke about it first. "Okay, I gotta say you were awesome tonight and that third year is a dick." A smirk played across her lips. "Did I mention I'm a little blunt?"

Catherine held two fingers apart to indicate a small measure. "Just a little?" The returning smile that gave way to a laugh had both girls growing even more relaxed and comfortable. "And you're right. There's still a lot of them here unfortunately, but we'll handle 'em."

Carrie held out a fist to bump. "Damn right we will." Nodding, she added, "Are you up for a burger on our first liberty?"

"Absolutely," Catherine readily agreed, gesturing towards an empty bag. "I already like your food choices."

They'd discovered a mutual love of Doritos, deciding to split a snack bag to celebrate testing into a higher PT level than a few more misogynistic jerks who'd been giving women crap about being at the academy the previous day.

"And we need to scope out a diner, too. 'Cause that meatloaf…" Carrie warbled a hand left to right, indicating it was fair at best. "I requested a sponsor in town." She referred to the local volunteer families who provided a home away from home for midshipmen. "Jeez, I hope I get someone who can cook." Her eyes flashed with love and pride. "My mom's an amazing cook."

"My aunt and uncle live close enough that I'll be going to their place, so I didn't put in a sponsor request. You can always come along, she's a wonderful cook." She raised a brow before turning to stow her gear and crawl onto her bunk. "Do you cook?"

"Me? Hell, no. My mom says I can burn water." Carrie chuckled. "I actually did once. I left a teapot on. How about you?"

Catherine laughed, then shrugged. "I like to, yeah. My mom and grandma are really good cooks. You should taste Mom's meatloaf."

"I _love_ meatloaf." Carrie punched her pillow and flopped down, her eyes excited even after the long, grueling day. "But since she's not putting it in a care package, can I get dibs on a cookie?"

"What's your favorite? I'll tell Mom."

"She takes requests?" With laughter in her voice she said, "In that case I may be available for adoption…" then noticed her new friend's sincere smile. "Wait, _seriously_?"

"Sure. We're a Navy family. She's gonna send a ton of care packages anyway, she'd be happy to include a few favorites for you. We always send lots of extras in Dad's packages so he can share."

"Wow. I was busting about the requests, I'll eat anything, but …" Her face popped up from the pillow and the blue eyes were sparkling. "I'll never complain about anything chocolate." Teasing tone gone, Carrie added, "Thanks, Rollins. That's … really nice." She sank back down on her bunk with a sigh.

"You're welcome. And maybe my mom _will_ send a meatloaf. If anyone could figure out how to do it, it would be her," she teased. Tugging up her blanket, she tucked an arm under her head and smiled at Carrie's chuckle. Lights out was upon them and 04:00 would come very early, but her lifetime goal of attending the Academy had begun. She was both energized and tired from the now _seventeen_ hour day. She'd taken her oath. She was finally a midshipman, and to her relief, had actually hit it off with her roommate.

Stagler was friendly and outgoing and funny. Looking at the longest stretch she was going to be in one place since ... forever, Catherine thought her initial inkling about Carrie seemed to be on point. Another tiny smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes as she thought the quick witted girl with the take no prisoners attitude definitely had the makings of a friend.

# _**End - thanks for reading**_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
